Trickster God Loki/Hero Quest
PART 1 Skuld Take that! And that! Hel These guys just keep coming, no matter how many we slay! Skuld We're cut off. We can't retreat! Loki You look like you're in quite the pickle. Loki Shall I lead you to safety. Skuld Loki? When did you get here!? Hel Let's worry about that later! Loki, if you can get us out of here, DO IT! Loki Sharp-tongued as always. If you're going to speak to me like that, perhaps I'll just leave...? /No, please help us! Loki See, Hel? That's the proper way to show respect. Hel I don't need your lessons on manners, we need to MOVE! /This is nothing we can't handle! Loki Ho ho, cocky. But the winged one seems to think differently...? Skuld P...please help us... Loki Very well. Follow me. Skuld Player, let's go! . Skuld Phew, we made it out. Loki And now I must make my leave. Hel WAIT! What are you planning? Hel You show up out of nowhere, help us out of a bind... Why? Loki The words you're looking for are "thank you". Is it so strange that I would help such an old friend? Hel Yes. Yes it is. Hel In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you show anything resembling sympathy for others. Loki Ho ho, that stings! ...Though, you're not wrong. Loki I've simply taken an interest in Player. It would be a waste for such a... fascinating human to perish. Hel ...... Loki That's all there is to it. You all should work on your fighting skills. Loki Oh, and don't worry about thanking me. Doesn't seem as though you had plans to anyway... Capricious Nostalgia PART 2 Skuld Loki totally saved our skins... Skuld ...and yet I feel nothing resembling gratitude. Why is that? Hel Don't worry, gratitude is completely unnecessary. Hel EVERYTHING Loki does is for himself. It's pure luck that his interests happened to overlap with our own in this case. Skuld You've known each other for a long time, huh? Hel Unfortunately. We grew up together in Asgard. Hel We're both Aesir, but have Jotun ancestry. Hel Aesir and Jotun have a history of quarrels. Hel Maybe that's why we have such conflicting personalities...? Hel Anyway, Loki has always been selfish. He will betray even those closest to him at the drop of a hat. Hel He's constantly pulling "pranks" that amuse no one but himself. Thor and I have both been victims. Hel Though Thor had it worse. One night, Loki shaved him completely bald as he slept. Hel Thor was on the verge of tears when he awoke, and Loki laughed until he was blue in the face. Hel Whatever you do, never trust Loki. /Wow, that's unbelievable. Skuld It really is! What sort of terrible person would betray their friends? /Still, I find him curious... Hel "Curious?" Loki? For your own good, I suggest you stay away for him. Skuld Although, I sometimes feel as though I can catch a glimpse of kindness in his actions. Hel You may need glasses. Skuld No, really! He's saved us several times in the past... Skuld He's a total jerk every time he opens his mouth, but he's done some selfless things. Skuld And actions speak louder than words, right? Perhaps Loki's true motivations aren't as bad as Hel makes them out to be... If I ever get the chance to speak to him one-on-one, maybe I can draw the truth out of him. True Feelings PART 3 Loki Ahhh, I'm feeling nice and refreshed. Haven;t had a nap like that in a while. Oh, Player. Unusual to see you alone. /I've come for some answers. Loki Well, this an unexpected turn of events. Loki You're brave to come alone, I grant you that. What the heck, I'm in a good mood. /I'm just here for a friendly chat. Loki Friendly? You and I? Ho ho, very well. Loki I do believe that's the first time anyone's used that particular "F" Word with regard to me. Loki So, what would you like to know? /Why did you help us? Loki Why...? It's as I said. I find you intriguing. Loki ...Hmm, doesn't look like you're buying it this time. /Tell me about your past. Loki Straight to the point. I can respect that. Loki I suppose it couldn't hurt. Loki My father was a violent brute, even compared to other Jotun. Loki He took me along on many of his pillages. We traveled everywhere: Midgard, Asgard, Jotunheim, you name it. Loki One day, on one of our excursions, Odin appeared before us. He engaged my father in battle, and well... Loki's mouth forms a somewhat bitter smile. Loki I hold not grudges, mind you. Odin did take me in after he orphaned me. Loki The strong oppress the weak. It is the way of the worlds. My father was weaker than Odin, simple as that. Loki After that day, Odin continued his quest to "rid the worlds of those that bring chaos." Loki And how do you think that went? Loki The worlds became calm and orderly, like an ocean without waves. Loki So incredibly boring. If I'm to continue living, I want to live in an EXCITING world without tedium. Loki You possess a special power, and that is why I've grown fond of you. Loki lies back and stares up. Loki I've grown tired of chat. Loki Off with you, Player. Before my mood turns sour. Same prickly attitude as ever... yet I'm satisfied with my small peak into Loki's mind.